


Epistolary

by Hooda



Series: Tipping Tides [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Other, Sebastian is a guy in his 20s fighting a new war and meeting a girl, he slowly goes into the war, jyn worries about the new war, messages home, poe is a badass commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: Sebastian often writes home to his adoptive parents, Jyn and Cassian. These are just a few excerpts from over the years since his departure from home for Flight Academy.* Previously known as the story "Between the Lines"





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with what this story might be about, "Beyond Our Days" is the story of Sebastian's adoption. It can be found earlier in this series :)

**The difference between promises and memories is that we break promises, and memories break us ~ Anonymous**

 

_ Mami and Papi, _

 

_ I wanted to reach out before my next mission to let you know that everything has been going smoothly since my last visit home. Flight Academy is amazing, especially with Poe here and so many others from Naboo. Arana and Kun are good friends, too. _

_ Being in the center of the galaxy is amazing! Everything feels so connected here - all the cultures flowing in and out and all of the different sentients that we meet are so exotic. There are dangers to these strangers, but we can handle things if they go wrong. _

_ I miss Papi’s cooking. Academy meals are mostly cubes of nutrition gelatins. I miss home cooked meals and the smell of spices in the kitchen. _

_ Studies are going great - I have top marks in most of my classes. _

_ I miss both of you a lot; did not realize how much until just recently. _

_ We get personal leave and time to go home to our families in three months. It is a three week period. Poe says hello (he needs a place to crash for break) and has a new droid. I almost kicked it thinking it was a ball. _

_ How are missions? Mami, you will be delighted to know that I passed as the top of my class for hand to hand combat. I even recognized some of the instructors; they were previous Pathfinders. I keep the training truncheons in my personal collections bag under my bunk. _

_ Much love, _

_ Seb _

 

_ _______ _

_ Mami and Papi, _

 

_ Poe is alive. Please do not worry, despite the rumors. He is ok and so are Kun and Arana. He lost some fighters. I would have gone with had I not been called for final simulation examinations. Everyone is on edge. _

_ The First Order is getting to be more brash and open. Poe says it is only a matter of time before the Republic has the situation out of their hands. The Jedi have already suffered so much; Luke’s disappearance has not made the Senators any easier to deal with. They want to remain neutral, but for how long? Poe fought an entire fleet! _

_ Leia Organa has been silent. There has been no news from the Resistance these past days. I fear they are planning something, but I do not know how it will affect us. I worry for Poe and his fighters, mine as well. Commander Riish has made it very clear we are to follow the Republic’s wishes, but how can we do that when there is an enemy growing? _

_ I almost forgot to pay rent to the quarter-master this month. Things have been quite tense but I should not be so affected. Keep Mami out of trouble; I think that the awakening of this new enemy could mean trouble and I do not want anyone back home getting hurt. _

_ Much love, _

_ Sebastian _

 

_ _______ _

_ Mami and Papi, _

_ Poe left. Leia Organa recruited him. I know Mami wants me to out of the action, but the First Order is real - this war is real and people are suffering. Luke has been out of contact for over three years and I need to do something. _

_ I am at a crossroads at what I should do; is my duty to the galaxy’s safety or to the Republic that I serve? But what can I do when the Republic refuses to take up arms? _

_ Please, I need guidance. _

 

_ Much love, _

_ Sebastian _

_ _______ _

_ Mami, _

_ I had to; please understand. _

 

_ Seb _

_ _______ _

_ Papi, _

 

_ The war has escalated to a personal level. General Organa is uncharacteristically quiet as of late. Han Solo has ceased communication with the Resistance, taking the Falcon with him. The attacks have been vicious and draining both in spirit and physically to everyone on base. Without the support of the Republic’s fleet, the Resistance is at a standstill against the First Order. Strike teams have been assigned, but they are futile in most cases. Fighter pilots have been enlisted the most, but even we are hard-pressed for results. _

_ I have been assigned to the Black Squadron under Commander Poe Dameron. I am the second in command after him; General Plicco thinks that I am trustworthy of the title. Tell Mami that I am safe, albeit not as happy as I’d hope to be. _

_ The Resistance is making a difference; I pray she understands my need to be here. We are saving lives from the shadow of a new Empire, essentially. You both understand the lengths to which your former Alliance went to ensure peace throughout the galaxy. I am doing what I can now to continue that legacy. More than anything or time before, I need your support to fight through this war. I only wish the Senate would see sense. _

_ Mi amor para los dos, _

_ Sebastian _

_ _______ _

_ Mami, _

 

_ I never want to argue like that again; por favor it scares me. I know that war has never been the most approachable subjects to talk about, but for the sake of us I do not want you to think I have thrown every struggle you and Papi have put into the Galactic civil war away. I want to fight for my time now; I want to protect the galaxy from the First Orders’ threat. _

_ Poe is doing good. So are Sevilla and Ravi. I like to teach them to cook some recipes from home. The rations are very dry and flavorless. _

_ Mucho amor, _

_ Sebastian _

 

_ _______ _

_ Mami and Papi, _

 

_ I met a girl. Her name is Reina and she is one of the most amazing people I have ever had the chance of meeting. We both fly under Commander Dameron. Romantic relationships are not allowed on the same squadrons, but we are very close. She likes to cook and modify blasters for personal use, so I know Mami would not detest to meeting her. Even her name suits her: Reina. Fitting that the most empowering squad member is named “queen” in Festian. She has a riveting personality that can motivate the slowest bantha into action. _

_ Mucho amor and cannot wait to come home in a week, _

_ Seb _

_ _______ _

_ Mami, _

 

_ I think I left my blue scarf in my room. Must have slipped my mind this morning. Please keep it safe until I come home? Poe leaves for a mission to Jakku in the morning; I will tell him that you and Papi wish him luck. BB-8 finally got an oil bath. _

_ Mucho amor, _

_ Green Squadron Commander, Seb. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments (pos and neg) are widely appreciated! - H :D


End file.
